A Kiss in a dream
by brillantbutscary
Summary: A hot Italian and a beautiful English boy have been rivals since their first meeting, will this all change when one of them gets hurt? You'll see... ; ) Rated M for future chapters. SLASH, don't like it? Then don't read it. Draco/Blaise And on the side Theo/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, just kidding, I'm J. .

All bow down to my delusion of written power!

**Author's note: **I'm sorry about my last story, I completely misspelt the title :(, sorry. I hope you readers enjoy this one, though, I promise to spell the title correctly.

As always, reviews are welcome and ideas for new stories too. I'm thinking about doing slash, femslash, and possibly het stories (mostly fem-/slash, though), about Artemis Fowl, Game of Thrones, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter and any other stories you might suggest or I like. If I don't know the stories or films,ext, I will try my best to read or watch them.

Commence reading. ;)

**Chapter 1**

It was morning, and frosts cold resolve was already being melted by the warmth of the suns embrace.

Light filtered through the depths of the Great Lake and into the dungeon windows of the Slytherin common room.

Most of the students were sleeping, but Blaise Zabini had become accustomed to waking up early, in order to leave the beds of the strange creatures that for a few beautiful hours he would call lovers.

Both male and female, he never had been picky, they were fun to play with, but he discarded them the instant they became too attached. He had never been a cuddly person.

Most of his acquaintances were astonished at his 'skills' at so young an age, but Blaise had been sleeping with strange partners since he had turned eight and now in his third year at Hogwarts had more admirers than even the pretty Cho Chang.

"Which bedroom did you sneak out of this time, Blaise?"

The voice was arrogant, and so cold it burned. It contained a barely controlled malice, that had become the reason why some Slytherins were bullied mercilessly, ignoring it was at the best unwise.

"Good morning, Draco."

Blaise turned in time to see his blonde haired classmate smirk wickedly. "As much as I approve of the greeting, Blaise, you seem to have not answered my question." Poison dripped from the younger boy's every syllable and his eyes remained stone cold even in the warmth of his fake smile.

"I'm so sorry, Draco, but I don't think that whomever I sleep with or, for that matter, where I sleep is relevant or your business."Blaise grinned, his teeth milk-white against his hazelnut-brown skin.

His golden eyes locked onto Draco's silver ones in a furious battle of ice and fire*.

"But of course, Blaise, naturally don't want to pry." The silver eyes narrowed to slits as their owner turned to the door. "Breakfast, Blaise?"

It had started on their first day, the hate and pride.

Both the Malfoys and Zabinis wee the most powerful pureblood families in Europe.

Alice Zabini was the heir to the old Arcturus Zabini's fortune. That, alone would be enough, but as head auror in Italy, she was, though not as well established as the Malfoys, definitely not someone you would want to annoy.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy possessed a large fortune, and Lucius (like Alice) practically controlled his country's ministry.

Draco and Blaise had met each other on the platform and had played together. It had been fun, until they had found out who they were.

Draco had been condescending and loud, Blaise had stayed quiet and full of the traditional, pureblood pride.

This had annoyed Draco immensely and Blaise had been very pleased about that.

It was the first lesson of Care for Magical Creatures and Blaise was pleasantly amused when he saw Draco stalk past him, ignoring his existence as much as was possible for someone less than three feet away.

Theodore Nott sighed. "What did you two argue about now?"

Blaise laughed, Theo had known his even before Hogwarts and was his closest freind.

"We were discussed my sleeping arrangements, Theo. He was being extremely nosy, but what else can you expect from a Malfoy."

Theo frowned slightly,before saying. "That reminds me, I thought you said you'd help me study last night." He pouted. "At least tell me when you aren't in the dorms."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot..." His attention was captured by Malfoy's voice saying: "And how, are we supposed to do that?"

Their new half-breed teacher grunted something, but Blaise's eyes were still on Draco who looked disbelievingly at the horrible book they had had to buy this year and stroked its spine.

He felt something sharp dig into his ribs and glared at Theo who had nudged him with his elbow.

"I was talking to you." Theo said sternly to him.

"You really need to start listening, the oath just said that we're going into the forest."

Blaise groaned, they had once gone in there for a dare (ironically by Draco Malfoy), which had almost got them killed. Running through on a floor of nettles with a horde of angry centaurs behind him was definitely not one of Blaise's favourite memories.

Theo looked at him slyly. "Anyway, if you want **him **so badly then why don't you use your natural charm, Merlin knows, you have enough."

Blaise gasped. "What... I don't ... idiot. I definitely don't want Malfoy, that's just disgusting...ew. And anyway," he sighed. "even if I did, I sort of doubt my charm would work on my sworn enemy..."

His voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he saw the monstrous creatures infront of the Gryfindors. "What, the fuck, are they?"

Theo backed away looking terrified. "They're huge."

Blaise barely listened as the half-giant babbled something about 'misunderstood' and 'beautiful'.

His attention was on the creatures as they paced impatiently up and down, occasionally swallowing a fish, that the half-breed tossed to them, with one gulp in a bucking movement.

Suddenly everyone stepped back and Blaise followed suit, smirking slightly as he saw who was left: Perfect Potter, Draco was going to have a field day.

The oath beckoned Potter to him and the boy bowed slowly infront of a Hippogriff, not daring to break eye-contact. "That's it Harry." said the half-breed, then suddenly, looking worried told the Golden Boy to back away slowly, when, at that very moment, the half-bird/half-horse sunk in one clunky movement to what resembled a bow.

Blaise sniggered.

"Very good, Harry. He'll let you ride him now!"

Potter's stupid grin turned into a worried frown, in a time that must of been a record.

Blaise sunk to his knees, bent double in silent laughter. Theo rolling his eyes bent down, so he could look into his friend's eyes.

"I know you find it hugely amusing when Potter gets himself into trouble," Blaise nodded as an agreement, a grin playing on his brown lips. "but please, try to act like a pureblood, just for this once."

Blaise got up, smirking evilly. "Poor English fool!" he said in the rich Italian accent that he found particularly useful in the art of seduction. "Don't you see? I will have to act like a pureblood when I marry and continue the Zabini line and I intend to enjoy every hour of every day until then and be as shameful as I can be." He pulled Theo to his feet and grinned before hugging his friend.

"Besides, laughing doesn't hurt." He pushed Theo's cheeks upwards so he looked like a smiling hamster and said. "It might even suit you." Before bursting into and fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Theo whacked him on the back of his head, looking furious. Then he looked up as a large shadow fell over them.

"He actually got on that thing." said Blaise weakly.

"Bravery is just another name for stupidity." Theo smiled at Blaise who laughed.

Theo looked at him strangely, Blaise had changed in the past few years. He had started out as a well-mannered, perfect, pureblood boy with a bigger ego than all the Malfoys put together (that, at least, had not changed), then he had met Malfoy and become his enemy, which was, given his heritage, not surprising, but unlike his ancestors, he had not begun a cold war, but a battle of wit, sarcasm and, of course, pranks. Theo blamed Draco. On the other hand, he knew he would never have truly befriended Blaise if he hadn't become the boy he was today.

He grinned as Blaise looked over to Draco, who was looking thunderous, as he watched Potter soaring over the turrets of the castle and then turning to fly back to the forest.

The students parted to left the Hippogriff past, it landed and Potter slid of it's back.

Theo watched Malfoy look over to Blaise for the first time in this lesson and saw him look at Blaise smiling at Potter. Theo saw Malfoy's normally placid expression turn into a nasty sneer. It was almost as though he was jealous. His eyes lingered on Blaise's brilliantly white smile and then he looked back angrily at Potter, who was being congratulated by his classmates, his eyes narrowed maliciously.

Blaise tugged Theo to a honey-coloured Hippogriff and shoved him infront of it. "You go first."

Theo was about to complain when they heard a high-pitched scream. Malfoy was lying flat on the ground, clutching his arm and whimpering, as the half-breed warded off the whinnying Hippogriff. Theo heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at Blaise. His eyes were wide and he looked scared, or was it worry? Theo stared at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked and Blaise looked at him quickly, his face suddenly impassive.

"Of course!" he answered, much too calmly.

Lunch was a catastrophe. Pansy was crying about Draco and the Slytherins were generally in uproar about the carelessness of their new teacher.

The lessons afterwards were no better, everyone was edgy and easily annoyed, Goyle kept on cracking his knuckles menacingly and Crabbe literally punched a first year for just looking at him.

Theo headed to the library after lessons were over, leaving Blaise alone in the common room.

Blaise didn't feel up to arranging a new lover for tonight so he lounged around until his classmates returned from visiting Draco and went to bed. Then he snuck out himself.

It was almost curfew and the halls were empty. Blaise padded up the marble staircases to the hospital wing. Most of the paintings greeted him quietly on the way, they knew Blaise because he would sometimes visit his lovers in the other houses, they were used to him by now.

The hospital wing was dark, but he could see from the light that streamed out of Madame Pomfrey's office.

He made his way to the only occupied bed in the whole of the infirmary.

He looked at the boy lying in it, his pale hair falling, in fair, slightly curled strands, over his eyes. His sleeping face took Blaise's breath away. It was so unlike his normal smirk.

Blaise had originally come to prank or mock him, but seeing Draco like this was too much, he felt cautious and unsure around this angel.

He looked away and was about go, but then he heard a voice. "Blaise?"

It wasn't in the condescending or mocking voice he was used to, it was confused and tired, barley more than a whisper.

He looked back at the boy less than a few feet away from him then walked over to him and crouched down so their heads were at the same hight.

"Am I dreaming?" said Draco his voice slurred and his eyes half-open, he didn't seem to be fully awake.

Blaise thought about his answer, he could tell the truth, but that would be no fun at all.

"Yes." he said, smiling at the other boy.

"Good." said Draco then leaned towards Blaise, who found himself, temperately to startled to even breathe, and pulled him into a sweet, sweet kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED!

*Game of Thrones reference :)

**Author's note #2: **Thanks for reading, I will continue this as soon as I can, suggestions are, as always, welcome.


	2. New Schemes

**Author's note: **Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I had to rewrite it, because I wasn't that pleased with the outcome of the original, I hope it's all right now, though. ; )

**Chapter 2**

Draco sat up in bed, he rubbed his eyes with his uninjured hand.

Yesterday's events were slowly but surely making their way back to him.

He had been hurt and after some delay, that dimwit of a teacher's fault, of course, taken to the hospital-wing.

His so-called friends had visited him after lessons, Pansy had bawled her eyes out (to which Draco had recoiled in disgust), the rest of his 'gang' had been furious, that that Oath had let him get hurt.

Draco had pretended to be pissed off about not being able to play Quidditch for the next match, although he honestly couldn't care less. It was fairly probable that he would have to play against Gryfindor in the start of this season and getting beaten by Potter in front of the whole school, for the second time, wasn't something to look forward to, in fact it would almost definitely make his father angrier than last year.

He shuddered, he did not want that to happen!

Something else popped into his head, uninvited and, though not completely unwelcome.

A kiss. Blaise. Oh Merlin! Draco clenched his fists, breathing heavily.

He had been confused at this desire since first year, he didn't hate him like he should, or despise him like he did Potter. It was deeper than that,. He enjoyed hurting him at every chance he got, teasing him mercilessly, that much was true, but why did it feel so rewarding to see him smile? Even he was laughing at Draco.

Draco sighed, how could he have been so stupid? He had thought it was all a dream.

He had, of course, pulled away the second he had realised what he was doing, well, maybe the second after...

He had looked at Blaise, ready to make it look like a joke, but then he had seen Blaise giving him the widest grin, he had ever seen him show and he had hesitated. This hesitation had cost a lot.

Blaise had stood up, pulling Draco's chin upwards, as he did so, forcing him to look into those brilliant golden eyes.

"I will make you regret every second of that, my darling dragon." he had sneered with an evil look on his face. His voice dripping with diabolic pleasure. "Be prepared, because your pretty little dream is about to turn into a nightmare!"

Draco had been unable to speak, as the captor of his every breath had leaned forward, his lips brushing slightly against Draco's earlobe and had whispered, almost seductively "You're mine!"

Even the memory took Draco's breath away again, he had been so close...

No! He was a Malfoy! He would not be 'owned' by a mere mortal!

You see, the Slytherins have this little tradition: Once an enemy, or anyone who was clever enough to use something against you, knew one of your secrets, you had to either take an oath not to tell one of the secrets you knew about them, or do whatever they want, in fear that they will tell anyone about it, it was then that they 'owned' you.

Draco had never been 'owned'. Which was quite an incredible feat in a house where secrets were a currency and could buy almost anything. Blaise was good at keeping secrets, he, if the rumours where true, 'owned' quite a few of the older students. And, from what Draco had heard, Nott who be his, if they weren't friends.

Draco slammed his fist into the bed in frustration, cursing silently. HE WOULD NOT BE'OWNED'!

The hours went by and Draco had no idea what to do. No matter how much he thought about his predicament, nothing seemed to be a plausible solution.

In the evening, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and most surprisingly, Theodore Nott came to visit him.

"Oh Draco, are you OK?!" Pansy squealed as she launched herself at him. "Does your poor arm hurt?"

"Get off, Pansy!" Draco said, recoiling in an endeavour to keep her as far away as possible. "You're suffocating me!" He pushed her off and ran his hands through his messed-up hair.

"What do you want?" he snarled at Theo. Theo looked scared, he never had enough courage to stand up to Draco.

"Uhm, I want to talk to you." he muttered. Then looked sidewards at Crabbe and Goyle. "Alone."

Draco sneered. "And what makes you think I want to talk to a little blood-traitor, like you?" he asked coldly.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed, Pansy smirked wickedly.

Theo glared at him. "Just because I'm Blaise's best friend, does not make me a blood-traitor, neither does it make him one, Malfoy!"

"Did Blaise send you?" Draco tried to sound like he couldn't care less.

Theo grinned. "You won't know unless you hear me out."

Draco narrowed his eyes, then chuckled.

Fine. You three, wait outside!" he turned to the other three Slytherins in the room.

Crabbe and Goyle knew him well enough to go without argument. Pansy however lingered near Draco.

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Draco?" 'Big mistake!' thought Theo and winced as Draco growled.

"Do you really think that I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy am unable to take care of myself, Pansy?" he said through clenched teeth. Theo was almost sure that Malfoys had some kind of private lessons in ranting about family pride, wealth, ext... and giving people the 'who do you think I am?' look, Draco certainly had it down to an art. "No, don't answer that!" he raged. "I honestly don't give a crap! Now, get out before I hex you into the next century!"

Pansy scampered out in a hurry.

"Well then." Draco turned to Theo. "What. Do. You. Want?" he emphasized ever word by tapping his wand against the palm of his hand, threateningly.

Theo gulped. "I came to ask something."

"About what?" Draco's tone wasn't nearly as dangerous as the steely glint in his grey eyes.

"Can't I just ask?" Theo sighed. "Or are you going to growl at me?"

"Fine!" said Draco sulkily. "Go ahead, Nott." Theo knew the 'see if I care' voice pretty well by now.

Theo took a deep breath. "Did something happen between you and Blaise?"

Draco's face stayed strangely impassive. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," began Theo. "He's been acting weird all day, I was just wondering. You see, he didn't come back until pretty late last night and it didn't look like he'd made out with anyone or something like that, so I thought he could have come here to prank you, or something, it just seemed like the type of thing he'd do."

"I think I would have noticed if that idiot was in the same room as me, being sneaky or not." Theo saw his famous sneer falter slightly and smiled. He had found out enough for today.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"I know I'm gracious and brilliant," Draco said adopting an amused smile. "especially since this is the first time I've had to answer such a useless question, even while talking to that dear friend of yours."

Theo rolled his eyes and turned around. "Goodbye, Malfoy."

"Nott?" Draco called before he reached the door.

"Yes?" he said without turning around.

"Next time you see Blaise," There was a pause and he heard Draco gulp, ever so slightly. "tell him him his plan won't work."

Theo grinned. "OK."

He closed the door behind him, just as Pansy stalked over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Did you do anything to him,Nott?"

Theo pulled her hands off him and smirked.

"Don't you worry, Parkinson, our little prince is still alive and as egotistical and annoying as ever."

He walked towards the marble staircases hearing Pansy fuming about him, behind his back, as he went.

He reached the library a little later and strode swiftly through the aisles, his blue eyes darting searchingly to every occupied table.

He finally came across a little bush of brown hair sticking out from a rather large book, at the very back of the section on ancient runes.

He sat down opposite it.

"Hi." he said.

Hermione lowered the book on to the table and smiled.

"Hey." she said.

"How's Malfoy?" she asked with no real concern in her voice.

"He's a prat, Hermione, how do you think he is?" Theo sighed. "I'm much more worried about Blaise." He told her about his talk with Draco and about Blaise's mood changes during the day.

"So, you don't believe Malfoy, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, I believe him." Theo frowned.

"You mean Blaise didn't go to the hospital wing?" Hermione looked confused. "But I thought..."

"Oh no, Blaise was there. But I also do believe that Malfoy noticed his presence." Theo said smiling at her.

"Oh." said Hermione and grinned. "Well looks like Malfoy knows how not to lie."

Theo chuckled. "Most Slytherins do, darling." he leaned closer, lowering his voice. "But there's more than that, I'm sure of it, and I need your help finding out what it is."

"You mean those two could be..." Hermione said shocked.

"Yes I do." said Theo firmly. "What do you think?" he asked curiously.

"Well, the tension between them is practically tangible, even worse than when Harry is around Malfoy." she frowned. "Parkinson throws herself at Malfoy and he doesn't seem the slightest bit attracted to her. As for Blaise," she exchanged amused glances with Theo. "I doubt that he has anything against close male relationships."

Theo sniggered.

"But I still don't understand why you need my help." she said and raised an eyebrow in the act of inquiry.

Theo smiled. "You know the knowledge equals property rule in Slytherin, right?"

"Of course, I'm the only Gryfindor who knows. You told me about it, if I correctly remember. She continued the next sentence in a bored voice. "If you know an enemy's secret you own them, blah, blah, blah." she gasped. "You think Malfoy somehow owns Blaise?"

"Possible, but unlikely. Blaise would have told me." he explained. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, why else would Blaise have told Malfoy about some plan? I know him, he only gloats once he's sure he's already won." Theo was proud of Blaise's wisdom on that account.

"I see, what should we do?"

"We will first find out whatever this secret is, then..." he left a pause for dramatic effect, causing Hermione to roll her eyes (always these Slytherins with their billowing robes and dramatic speeches) . "we'll break their pride so that new love can be found."

Hermione giggled. "I'm in! It will be fun to see Malfoy in love. Imagine it, Theo!"

"I know, it will!" Theo chuckled. "I should go," he said regretfully. "there's still a lot of work I have to do on Blaise."

He stood up, but Hermione caught his sleeve to prevent him from going. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Theo blushed scarlet, then looked around to see if there was anyone watching.

He leaned downwards and kissed her on the lips, slowly, smelling the scent of fresh parchment and shampoo around her, the one he had come to love, then stood back up with a mixture of happiness and embarrassment on his face.

Hermione giggled slightly as he said a hazy "Bye!" and hurried away.

"Where have you been?" asked Blaise immediately as Theo entered the common room.

He was lounging on a couch with his hands behind his head and one foot lying on the cushions, the other hanging over the side.

"Library."

"Why do I even ask?" declared Blaise in a mock exasperated voice.

"Good question." said Theo and prodded Blaise into submission when he didn't seem willing to give him enough space to sit down.

"So, what's new in the land of books ?"

"Well I read a very interesting lecture about..."

Blaise let out a loud snore.

Theo sighed. "Could you not...?" he began.

Snore.

"Blaise!"

Snore

"Bla-..."

Snore.

Theo pulled out his wand and gave it a vage flick.

Blaise cried out as he was lifted into the air upside-down.

A few of the first years giggled, but were silenced quickly by the glares of older students, Slytherins sneered or chuckled, they did not giggle!

"Put me down, Theo!" Blaise ordered with all the pride he could muster while hanging upside-down in the air.

"Not until you stop being an absolute nuisance!" Theo said in a low, dangerous tone.

Blaise glared at him. "Fine! I'm sorry I didn't listen to opinion on some stupid lecture!"

Theo smiled malevolently. "Well that's all right then." he said.

Blaise landed in a disgruntled heap on the floor and strode out of the room.

The next morning, when Theo went into the bathroom and looked at his new bright pink curly hair, he told himself that he really should have put a few protective spells around his bed at night. He sighed.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading, as always reviews and suggestions are welcome. I'm sorry not much happened in this chapter, I got a bit distracted while writing it.

Dear LalaSianLovegood, it is pretty sweet, right? Thanks for reviewing! I know you can't see it but I would be prepared to somersault all over my room right now, if I wouldn't feel sort of stupid while doing it (and probably break something), love ya. :) 3

For all of you who are waiting for more Blaise/Draco action, Draco is going to be back in class soon. Wuhuuuuu!


End file.
